


Momento

by auriga (yabuntskiburrito)



Category: Gravity Falls, TAU - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence, Gen, Transcendence AU, tau - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yabuntskiburrito/pseuds/auriga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, this is my first *bangs head on table*</p><p>Alcor goes to see the shape shifter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momento

Alcor looked into the frozen chamber, his body forever in a state of terror and fear. It was a little refresher, of his life before. 

His time with Mabel, Wendy, Soos. Back when life wasn't so decrepid and dark. There were times when he wondered if he should set it free. Let it wreak havoc for a while, for his amusement. He never did though. Anyway, he couldn't see any soul in that thing, it must have died long ago. Unfreezing it would just let his only last resemblance of himself rot away. His only last physical momento of when he was still human.

As Alcor let a single golden tear streak down his face, he left the chamber. Hiding it away again from the prying eyes like those he and his loved ones had owned so long.

**Author's Note:**

> Uggggghhh *still banging head*


End file.
